The Cursed Doughnut
by kelseywazhere
Summary: Axel has pulled one prank too many and his father, ruler of the Underworld, sends him to the mortal world as punishment. Once there, Axel makes new friends and ends up dragged in on an adventure to return a cursed artifact Demyx stumbled upon. Akuroku
1. Ch1 Axel

**Keru: Helloooooooo to all! Yes, I **_**am **_**starting another fic and **_**yes**_** it is because I am an utter MORON and have no self control over my imagination. **

**I **_**am**_**, however, officially in LOVE with this story I'm about to put out and am planning on actually **_**FINISHING**_** it!! I know! Amazing huh?**

**I already have a basic plot for the whole thing and even little tidbits here and there all floating around in my crazy little head. And **_**yes, **_**I do realize that nobody is really probably going to read this because they don't **_**care, **_**so I'm just going to stop ranting and let you get on to the lovely first chapter of my new creation.**

_**WARNING!!:**_** This **_**is **_**a yaoi/shounen-ai. SO, if you do not fancy that, **_**leave.**_** No, seriously. There's a back button in the upper left hand corner of your screen. CLICK IT. Now if you **_**are**_** a fan of guys getting it on and flirting their pants off, you're at the right place! Congrats!! There's also swearing. And probably some sexual references. Depends mostly on the mood I'm in.**

_**DISCLAIMER!!:**_** I **_**wish **_**I owned Kingdom Hearts. Sadly, I don't. And I bet you don't own it too so you can sue me. HAHA!!!**

**Pairings****: Akuroku, RikuSora, Zemyx, Cleon, possibly MarluxiaNamine. Still debating. (Gasp! A STRAIGHT PAIRING?!? Yes, it's cute. Especially since Marluxia just looks so GAY. --And then he speaks and it all goes out the window.)**

_**AGES!!:**_** Very important info here. Well, at least **_**I **_**like to think so.**

_**Axel:**_** 17**

_**Roxas:**_** 16**

_**Sora:**_** 16**

_**Riku:**_** 17**

_**Demyx: **_**16**

_**Zexion:**_** 16**

_**Namine: **_**14**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One

Axel's P.O.V.

_"WHAAAT?!"_

Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me! He did _not_ just say what I think he just said.

"You heard me," my father, ruler of the Underworld, said from his onyx thrown. "I'm sending you to the mortal world as punishment for your wrong-doings."

I gaped. "Wait--! But-oh come on! What I did wasn't _that_ bad!" I protested.

"Setting the fields of Asphodel on fire wasn't 'that bad', little brother?" My older brother Reno laughed turning his head slightly toward me as he stopped harassing one of the skeleton guards.

I glared at him. "It's not like it looks any different! The grass is still black!!" I paused, crossing my arms across my chest and mumbled, "Jeez, you act as if it was _alive_ before then."

My father sighed, pushing his shoulder length hair out of his face and readjusting his bone fused crown on top of his head. "That's not the point, Axel. The point _is,_ is that this isn't the first, or second, or _third _time you have pulled a prank or caused some kind of mischief." I could tell he was loosing his temper. "It is time you learn your place and are punished for disobeying the rules!"

"But--"

"AKUSERU!!" my father boomed calling me by my real name and causeing the room to shake as I winced. His glowing green eyes bore into mine. "You will do as I tell you without further argument!!"

I bow my head in defeat. "Yes, father."

Seeming satisfied with himself, my father nods. "Your duty in the mortal world will be to purify the Heartless and Nobodies so they may come here."

I resist the urge to let my jaw drop and I hear Reno snickering in the background. I have to be a _hunter_ too?! "Yes, father." I grit out as I glare at the deep black onyx floor.

"Good. You will be leaving as soon as you're packed. The boat to take you across the Styx River will be there waiting for you. You are dismissed."

Well goodbye to you too, pops.

I turn and storm out, pushing the insanely tall bone-fused door roughly, and let it slam behind me.

I get to my room soon after and begin packing my things together in a tornado of anger. I can't believe he's sending me up to that hell hole!! . . . Oh wait. I'm already _in_ a hell hole.

"Gah! But I can't believe he's making me be a hunter too!!" I groan out loud, frustrated as I ran my hand through my hair.

I hear scuffling near my doorway and turn to see my four year old sister, Kairi, leaning her head into my room curiously. She smiles brightly when she sees me and runs in. "Axy!!"

I smile and pat her head as she hugs my legs. "Hey squirt."

She peers up at me with sad, blue eyes. "Daddy says you're goin' away!"

"Yeah, he's sending me up to where the humans live to be a hunter." I tell her as I sit on my bed and pull her onto my lap.

She looks at me curiously. "Hunter? Whatsdat?"

I sigh. "A hunter is a person who purifies--"

"Perifies?" she pronounces incorrectly.

"Cleans." She nods, understanding, and I continue. "They clean the Heartless and Nobodies of their- . . . badness and make them good again so they can come here."

She frowns slightly. "What's a Heartless and a Nobody?"

"It's kinda complicated, Kai. I don't think you'll understand."

She puffs out her cheeks in protest. "Uh uh! Imma big girl! I can understand!"

I smirk and ruffle her chin length red hair. "Okay, Kai." Now, how to make this _simple_. "There are four types of spirits." I hold up one finger. "There's the good ghosts, which are the ones like you see around here and you make friends with." She nods and I lift a second finger. "There are the _bad_ ghosts, which is basically all the spirits which were bad in their human life."

"You mean the people who have to be punished forever?" Kairi asks, tilting her head to the side slightly.

I nod. "Yeah, all those who have eternal punishment." She nods and I lift up a third finger. "_Then_ there are the Heartless. They are basically ghosts--good or bad--who have had there hearts taken from them by either other Heartless or a Nobody." I pause, seeing if she was following along so far. She was. Damn smart kid. "So because they have no heart, they attack people and ghosts who _do_ have hearts."

"Thassalot of people." Kairi said.

I smile. "Yeah," I hold up a fourth finger. "The last type is the Nobodies. They are basically . . . ghosts who have lost their way."

She looks at me confused.

"Insane?" I try.

No change.

"Okay, they're . . . not right in the head." I tell her tapping my temple with my finger.

She nods now. "They're crazy."

I smirk. "Right, so they go around and steal hearts and eat them." . . . and sometimes the host of the body too--but I'm not about to tell a four year old _that_. "They're usually Heartless before they're Nobodies."

Kairi frowned again. "Wait, so what's the difference between a Heartless and a Nobody?"

"There are two main differences between them. One, Heartless look exactly like they did when they were a regular spirit. The only difference is their eyes. They're pure white besides the black pupil that's shaped like the Heartless sign. Dad showed you what that looks like, right?"

She nodded. "Yup, he showed me the Nobody sign too, but he didn't tell me what they were."

"Good, so then Nobodies are monsters, literally. They are the most dangerous too because they can take the form of a live human and then change back into their true monster form whenever they want." Kairi's eyes widened. "The second thing is that Heartless have their memories from before they became Heartless. So basically they're really mentally unstable._ Nobodies, _on the other hand, have no memories what-so-ever of before they were Nobodies. All they have in their minds is the drive to kill and steal hearts."

She looks down for a moment and then back up at me. "So, what happens when you attack them?"

"Our weapons 'purify' the soul of the Heartless or Nobody and they come back here to be judged. You know, whether or not they get to go back for a second life, stay here and party, or are punished for the things they did in their human life."

"It doesn't sound like you purify the soul, Axy." Kairi said pouting.

I smile sheepishly. "Mm-yeah. It's more like we just extract the human soul inside them."

"Does the soul do anything special before it leaves to come here?"

I shrug. "I don't know, Kairi. I've never hunted a Nobody or Heartless before."

At that, Kairi looked a bit disappointed.

"Hey, I'll tell you what. I'll send you a letter telling you _exactly_ what happens when I hunt my first ghost, okay?"

She smiles. "Okay!!"

"Alright then," I stand up and set her on the ground. "I've got to finish packing now. The boat wont wait forever." Sadly.

Kairi flung her arms around me. "I'll miss you Axy." she sniffled.

"Aw, don't cry, Kai. I'll be back." I tell her. I don't know _when_ though.

"When?" Oh, of course.

"Soon." I tell her, hoping it's true myself. Kairi gives my legs one last squeeze and then runs out of my room.

Soon after I finished packing, I decided I would pay one last visit to our dog, Cerberus. In case you didn't know, he has three heads. He does a _very _good job of guarding the Underworld from unwanted people too.

I walk up to Cerberus and pat his middle head. "Hey buddy."

He began to wag his tail as the other two heads licked me. "Ew! Gross!" I laughed.

After refilling his pool-sized water bowl and adding more food to his food-dish, I tossed him three big red bouncy balls. "There, that'll give you something to do for a while while I'm gone."

I pat each one of his heads, grab my bag, and head off towards the river.

Just like dad said, the boat was sitting there at the edge of the shore, waiting for me. I turn around and look back at my soon-to-be-old home. "Well, I guess I'll see you later." I mumble to myself, as if someone was listening.

I turn around and jump, startled, to find my father standing in front of me. "D-dad!"

"I just came to see you off and to tell you that I'm sending you to a school where a couple of other hunters go. You will have to find them on your own, but that really shouldn't be too hard." He tells me indifferently.

'Shouldn't be too hard'?! Right. I'm going to be going to a school with over a thousand kids and finding a hunter or two isn't going to be hard. Pfft, whatever.

"Uh, thanks." I say, not knowing what else to do. I get on the boat and it floats silently away from the shore.

* * *

I have decided that the human world is AWESOME!!!

There's just so much going on everywhere! The bugs flying around, people passing by, and the _colors!_ All the purples and blues and greens and oranges! I almost cant take it all in! This world is so bright compared to the Underworld. I mean, the only colors we really had around were dull greys and blacks and browns. Aside from that, there really was no other colors. This place is just . . . stunningly beautiful. I love the sky, it's so _blue._ And the grass is _green_ here! I almost want to roll around in it for hours.

Okay, I must admit, the red and black motorcycle my dad left for me is fucking _awesome_. I soooo cant wait to hop on that baby and speed down the freeway. I look up at the brightening sky and see it is dawn. School's going to be starting soon.

After slipping on my shoes, I pick up the black backpack my dad also left for me and sling it over my shoulder. Locking my apartment door behind me, I slip on my helmet and get on my motorcycle. I start it up and speed off.

Good thing I got directions from the guy who watches the front entrance/exit of the Underworld on how to get to my apartment and to my school.

After weaving through traffic and enjoying this new rush from speeding down empty streets I arrive at the high school.

'Hollow Bastion High: Home of the Falcons!' the billboard at the front told me.

Teenagers were everywhere. Driving up in cars, riding bicyles, walking with a group of friends. I had to slow down and weave through them all so I could get a good parking spot. Everyone seems to be staring at me too.

And that's when I noticed it.

This school is _full_ of preppy people! Polo shirts, slacks, and sweater vests galore. What the hell is wrong with these people?! Have they got no style?! There's no dress code that says 'you must dress like an old person!' Ugh, just looking at them makes me want to hurl--or throw paint buckets full of neon colors at them.

I'm guessing they're either staring at me because I'm wearing a black and red horizontally striped long sleeved shirt and black skinny jeans with chains on the side and a red and black checkered belt, _or _because of my super sexy motorcycle.

I'm guessing both at this point.

Eventually I find a decent enough parking spot that's close to the administration and get off, locking my baby up and putting the alarm on so that if any bastard tries to steal her, I'll come and kick their ass.

I pull off my helmet at suddenly realise how weird my hair feels. I bend down in front of one of my side mirrors and see that I have helmet hair. I frown slightly and ruffle my hair with my hand as I shake my head and my hair poofs back up to it's usual style. Smirking, I stand and tuck my helmet under my arm and begin to walk towards the front office.

There was a lot of whispering and stares going around as I walked by. I don't think they knew what to think of me, them with their pastels and me with my blacks and reds. This is going to be fun.

I sauntered--yes, sauntered--up to the front desk and told the chubby lady behind the counter my name and that I needed my schedule cause I was new.

She hands me a piece of paper which has my six classes on it. "We've assigned a student to show you around the school and help you out with anything you need. He's one of the top six students in his class so I would think you wouldn't be disappointed." I was about to interrupt her to say thank you but she just droned on. "He also has four of your classes and brunch and lunch with you so--oh look, here he comes now."

I turn, silently thanking the brunet that was walking up to me. I noticed right away that he looked _nothing_ like the other students I saw walking to the school when I got here. First off, he had messy brown hair with big spikes sticking in almost every direction and big blue eyes. He was wearing dark blue jeans with two rainbow checkered belts that crossed in the back and had on a baby blue tee shirt that had a rainbow across the chest with four little stick figures underneath: two boys and two girls who were all holding hands. Underneath the little people, in hot pink capital letters, it said, 'GAY PRIDE'. His wrist was clad with a rainbow wristband.

Well, isn't he a flaming princess.

The brunette smiled and waved. "Hi!! I'm Sora!"

I smirked. This is very amusing. I wonder if there are others like him. "Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

Sora's smile widened and he nodded vigorously. "Yup! I'm really good with names!"

My smirk grew to a smile. "Good. So, where to first oh-wise-one?"

Sora paused, as he put his finger to his cheek. "Humm . . . oh! First I need to show you to your locker!"

"Lead the way."

Sora beamed and began _skipping_ out of the office and towards the quad. I tucked my hands into my jean pockets and walked calmly after him. He turned around and began walking backwards as he showed me around. "Each building has a number. There's the 100, 200, 300, 400, 700, 800, 900, 1100, and 1200 buildings. I think the people who built this school were retarded or something because they totally skipped 500, 600, and 1000." I chuckled at this as he continued. "_Any_way, each building is for each certain department. 100 is English, 200 is Science, 300 is Special Ed, 400 is Math, 700 is Spanish, 800 is French and German, 900 is History, and then 1100 and 1200 are electives like welding and ceramics and Home Ec. You following?"

I nodded. For an air head, he seems pretty smart.

"Alright! So, let me see your schedule." I hand it over to him and he looks at it for a minute. "Okay, so your locker is on the 400 building! It's right near mine and Roxas's actually."

I frown slightly. "Roxas?"

Sora perked up, smiling brightly. "Yup! He's my twin! _I'm_ older though. He's with my other friends right now. If we have time, I'll introduce you to them."

I nodded. "Cool."

Sora smiled and we went over to my locker. He showed me how to open it and make sure it locked properly before showing me his and his brother's locker. "Oh sweet, you guys are only 3 down from mine." Sora's locker was below his brothers.

"Yup!" He pulled out his cell phone and looked at the time. "Great! School doesn't start for another 15 minutes! Let's go!" He skipped ahead towards a grassy area in the middle of all the buildings that had benches and some teens who were sprawled out on the grass.

One group stood out from the others though. There were four of them, as far as I could tell. Three boys and a girl. The first one I noticed was a guy with shoulder length silver hair. He was pale and had on a black button up long sleeved dress shirt. He made it look casual by adding dark washed jeans to the mix. He had on an identical wrist band as Sora and was the only one standing.

To the left of him sat a smaller boy with a black hoody on. I couldn't see his face. I _could_, however, see the dirty blond haired boy sitting on his lap. His hair was styled in a mullet-Mohawk sort of thing and he was wearing a tight ice blue tee shirt and grey skinny jeans with colorful belts around his waist.

Then there was a small, petite, little girl. She had straight, platinum blond hair and a white blouse on along with a pale yellow skirt. She was drawing in what looked like an art pad.

The silver haired teen, along with everyone else over there looked over at us at the exact same time.

Creepy.

"Hiya Riku!" Sora greeted cheerfully, hugging the silver haired teen who I assumed was Riku. "Hi guys!"

They all greeted him and then turned to me with a hostile air about them.

My eyebrow rose.

"Guys, this is Axel! It's his first day here! Axel, meet my sister Namine," The small girl nodded towards me, smirking, and looking at me with a mischievous glint in her eye. It seems she may not be as innocent as she looks. "My cousin and best friend Demyx and Zexion," He gestured toward the blond haired mullet boy and his hooded friend. "and my boyfriend, Riku!" Riku nodded towards me.

"Nice to meet you all." I tell them, smirking. I think I'm going to like this little group here.

They all turn towards Namine, as if waiting for confirmation. Not looking up from her sketch pad, she spoke. "His father is ruler of the Underworld."

. . . Wait, what?! How the hell did she know that?!

Sora turned towards me gaping. "I work for your _dad?!_"

I frown. "You're a hunter?"

Sora nodds. "Yeah, me and Rox are."

"Huh. Well, this certainly is interesting."

Sora smiled. "Hell yeah! Now I don't have to keep secrets from you!"

I smiled for a moment, then frowned in confusion. "Wait, so are you four hunters too?"

Demyx shook his head. "Nope! Riku's a werewolf, Zexy's a vampire, Namine's a witch, and I'm a merman!"

A merman? I resisted the urge to burst out laughing. "Really? Cool." This year is definitely not going to be boring, that's for sure.

Sora laughed. "Eee!! I'm so happy! I cant wait to tell Ro-" he broke off, his face going serious. "Oh no." he breathed. He ran off.

We all looked after him. They all then turned to Namine. She answered their gaze. "Roxas is in trouble."

Riku frowned. "Is it a Nobody?"

Namine shook her head. "Three Heartless. Strong ones."

"Should I go and help?" Riku asked.

"If you don't, Roxas will be seriously injured." Namine said seriously.

Riku ran off.

I frowned. "You guys get attacks like this often?"

Demyx nodded and Zexion answered. "Nobodies and Heartless tend to migrate towards large populations, cities like ours. The more people, the more hearts, the more Nobodies and Heartless are bound to be around."

I nodded. "That makes sense. So, what exactly do you guys do?"

"After school, Roxas and Sora, sometimes accompanied by Riku, Zexion, and Demyx, would go and walk around the city searching for them. They attract Heartless and Nobodies a lot more than regular hunters or humans because their hearts are so pure. They don't know it, or notice it, but we do." Namine said.

"We try to have it so at least one of us is with them when they go so they're more protected when things like this happen." Demyx said.

"Sora's a good fighter and defender but Roxas . . . he's fragile. He's got a low immune system and is sick a lot, like now. Not only that but he finds it hard to fight them after . . ." Namine broke off, leaving me to wonder what the hell she was going to say.

"Not to say Roxas isn't a good fighter. Roxas is still a _really _good fighter, he just holds back a lot." Zexion said.

Demyx nodded just as the bell rang, signaling that class was going to start in five minutes. "What's your first class Axel?" Demyx asked standing and pulling Zexion up after him.

I looked down at my schedual. " . . . English." Thank god that's one of my best subjects or I might not survive. "With Ms. Rio."

Demyx beamed. "Really?! Me and Zexy too!"

"Cool."

Namine smiled at us and waved. "Bye guys, I'll see you at brunch."

Demyx waved back as Zexion and I nodded and we began towards the 100 building.

For some reason I kept thinking about what Namine had said earlier. What happened to make this Roxas kid so weak? Humph. Well, It's not like I met the guy. I wonder when I'll meet this brother of Sora's?

**

* * *

**

Keru: Tada!! There's the first chapter for yah! I basically got my vision of the underworld from reading

_**The Lightning Thief **_**by Rick Riordan. That's a really good series. I suggest you read it before the movie comes out next year! XD **

**Oh! This story will also have different point of views. I'll make sure to put it when the P.O.V. changes for you guys so you aren't confused. Also, the thing with the ghosts and stuff is that I wanted it to still be Kingdom Hearts associated so I decided to mix up how Heartless and Nobodies work in this story. If your in any way confused about how they work, PM me and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.**

**Anyway, I really hope you all liked the first chapter. I am only going to update this story if a lot of people like it and tell me so. If I don't get a lot of reviews or a lot of people don't read it or something, I'll never really update it. I might leave it up, just for the heck of it but I wont update it if people don't like it. So!! If you want to see a second chapter pop up, REVIEW!!! I love them with all my heart. Seriously, just knowing you took the time to read my story and left a little review telling me you love it or to update ASAP would be fine. I love to hear your opinions on my story though, like parts you liked best and what-not. However,**

**ALL FLAMES WILL BE USED TO MAKE RAMEN!!**

**I don't like flames. They make me sad. So don't send them, kay? Review!! It's right there!! Just move your mouse down a bit and click it! Cliiiiiiiiiick iiiiiiiiiiit!!! Work those finger muscles!!**


	2. Ch2 Roxas

**Keru: Hi again! Obviously I am here because a lot of people liked this story! Yay! It makes me uber happy to know that! Although I would have updated a lot sooner if I got more than three reviews. BUT!! Since I got so many alerts for this story, I said, What the heck! I'll update today! And here I am! XD**

**I really have nothing else to say so on to the second chapter!! **

**WARNINGS: Yaoi/shounen-ai, bad language, might be some innuendos and sexual references. You know how Axel can get. XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts yada yada yada. You got that. **

**Ages:**

_**Cloud:**_** 23**

_**Leon:**_** 25**

**--------------------------------**

**Chapter 2**

Roxas's P.O.V.

For as long as I can remember, I have had a low immune system. Every time some flu or cold would go around, I would catch it. I never let that stop me though, or slow me down in any way. I still managed to become a hunter and a decent fighter along with being the smartest person in our school. Sora has always worried about me and my health. Especially because I've taken on a lot of responsibility since our . . . parents died.

He was more worried today than usual though. I keep telling him it was my fault and that I wasn't on guard and that's why the three Heartless surprised me and got some hits in, but he keeps thinking it's because I still have that stupid cold and that all the stress is finally getting to me.

After Sora and Riku came and got rid of the Heartless, Sora took me home and we stayed there for the rest of the day. It's my shift tonight to go hunt but he's not letting me leave.

I sigh for the fifth time in 10 minutes. "Come on, Sora. I'm fine." I tell him from my position on my bed. "I've slept all day and let you baby me, now can I please go out and do my job?"

Sora frowns, crossing his arms stubbornly. "No, your not better. You still have a fever."

"It's 99.5 degrees Sora!! Only one degree over from normal! I'm fine." I protest, my lower lip jutting out in a pout.

Sora just glowers at me and stand up abruptly. "Fine, be that way. I'm only trying to help." and he stormed out.

"Sora . . . !" I sigh, pulling my covers away from me and getting out of bed, slipping on a pair of jeans and a black sweatshirt. "Well, I'll take that as I can go." Just in case Sora changes his mind and decides to stop me, I slip out my window onto the tree branch that grew almost perfectly in front of my window making it easy for me to sneak out.

Once down to the ground I ran towards the still awake town. It's only about a 20 minute walk and soon arrive near one of the open clubs. I stop, catching my breath as I pull up my hood to block the light, chilly breeze from going across my face. I begin walking down the street calmly, looking around and listening to anything that sounds or looks distinctly like a Heartless or Nobody.

Then I hear it--that clicking noise that sounds suspiciously like a laugh**(1)**. It's coming from the alleyway across the street. I walk over cautiously, both my hands out, ready to summon my keyblades, and approach the darkening alleyway. It's twilight now, and getting dark fast. I cant be out here when it's dark. I _hate_ the dark.

It's quite ironic really. I'm terrified of the dark and my main power in darkness. It's funny how fate's twisted that way.

I turn the corner cautiously and look around to see nothing there. Frowning, I take one step inside. A dark shadow sneaks up from behind me and I freeze, the clicking noise sounding from behind me.

_"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A little hunter I presume?"_ A mans voice cackles behind me.

I whirl around, summoning my keyblades.

He looked like he used to be in his mid twenties and used to be in really good shape. His body, however, was covered in burn marks, ranging from first to third degree and his clothes were hanging off his body in shreds. His eyes were pure white besides the black Heartless symbol inside them.

_"Now, now. No need to act hasty. All I want is your heaaaaart." _he sneered as he took a step towards me, making me take one back repulsively.

"I'm not afraid of you." I tell myself out loud more than him.

He chuckled darkly. _"Oh trust me, I'm not in the least worried about _that._ Now, come here."_

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm not dumb."

He shrugged. _"It was worth a try."_ Then he lunged forward, with amazing speed. I managed to bock his fist before it hit me and push him away.

_He's too fast for me to fight. I need to get away. Maybe I can out run him. _I thought. _I've got a better chance at doing that than fighting him._ Deciding to go with that plan, I quickly ducked under his arm and sprinted out onto the sidewalk.

_"God dammit! They always friggen run!"_ he cursed and began running after me.

I ran down the street, my keyblades disappearing, and glanced back behind me after a while to see he wasn't far behind. I force a couple of trash cans and other objects down in his path, trying to slow him down. Luckily, it worked. I whip my head around only to suddenly find myself crashing into another person. "Ack!"

We fall to the ground , me on top of him. Groaning, I open my eyes only to see bright red. I immediately lift my head up and look into startled, green eyes. For a moment, I forget where I am and what I was doing here before it crashed back down on me and I scramble up. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry." I stammer as I help him to his feet.

"Hey, it's cool, blondie." he tells me, smirking a bit.

I hear a crash and the Heartless cussing from behind me and whirl around. He just ran into a trash can I had pushed in his way. I turn, about to run away, but stop as I see the stranger I bumped into. I _definitely_ can't leave him here. The Heartless will stop for sure and take his heart. I spot a near by alley and grab his hand, dragging him after me. "Come on!"

"Woah, what? Dude--"

"Just come on! I'll explain in a minute!" I tell him as we run down the street and into the alley way. I stop, turn around and put my hand out, making a force field to cover the entrance of the alley. I look over to see the redheads eyes widened.

"Is that . . . What the hell _is _that?" he stammers after a moment.

"A force field. It will keep what is trying to get me from getting us." I say, just as the Heartless appears on the other side and runs onto my force field, only to be knocked back.

_"What the hell? God damn Hunter! Remove this now!!"_ he yelled as he tries attacking the force field.

I roll my eyes. "Oh come on. You think I'm _that _stupid?"

"You're a hunter?" the red head asks.

"Not the kind you'd think."

"No, I mean the kind that hunts Heartless and Nobodies."

My head whips around to stare at him. "You know about them?"

He red head nodded. "My father's the ruler of the Underworld."

My eyes widen. "I work for your _father?!" _Hoooooly crap.

He chuckled. "Funny, that's the same thing Sora said."

Jeez, well isn't he just full of surprises."You know my brother?"

"Ohhh, so _you're _Roxas."

I nod.

"Axel."

I tilt my head to the side in confusion. "Like the car part?"

He rolls his eyes. "Yes, only spelled A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

I nod my head. "Sure, committed to memory." I say giving him a small smile. I then turn to see the Heartless still attacking my force field.

_"Huuuuunter . . . give me your heaaaart." _he growls, making me shiver in fear.

_I really gotta get rid of this guy. What to do, what to do . . . aha!_ I spot a big metal pole across the street. Putting two of my fingers to my temple in concentration, I lift the pole up with my mind and make it float across the street. Soon it is right behind the Heartless and it swings around, hitting him in the head with a sickening _CRACK!_that sends him stumbling sideways. While he's distracted, I summon my keyblades, oathkeeper and oblivion, and drop my force field, going to attack him.

I swing oblivion down on him and he blocks it with his arm so I swing oathkeeper around the other way and cut right through his torso, like butter. He disintegrates into a shower of white light.

Sighing, I drop my keyblades and they dissapear on contact with the ground. I then turn to see Axel staring at me with what I'm guessing is mild interest. "What?" I ask, starting to feel slightly light headed.

"Nothing, that's just the first time I've ever seen Heartless be defeated before." He tells me, frowning slightly now. What's up with all the mood swings with this guy?

My vision goes blurry for a moment and I stumble forward a few steps. "Woah." I mutter as Axel steadies me.

"You okay, blondie?" he asks. He puts his hand on my forhead. "Woah! You're burning up kid!"

I grumble nonsense and feel my legs collapse from underneath me. I think I might have over done it. Sora's going to kill me. "I need to go home."

"No shit, Roxas. You've got a fever." Axel says bluntly.

"Can you call Sora for me? My cell's in my pocket." I tell him as he sets me down gently on the ground and props me up against the wall. He pulls it out and opens it.

"Uhh . . . "

"What?"

"It's dead."

I curse. "Okay, damn. Oh! I know!" I shut my eyes and concentrate. _**"Sora!! Hey! Sora! Can you hear me?"**_

_**"Where the hell are you?!?!" **_he yells back, through my mind making me wince.

_**"In town. I went hunting."**_

_**"WHAT?! I **_**told**_** you not too!!"**_

_**"I know, I know! But I was bored and I'm tired of feeling so helpless all the time! I needed to go!"**_

He sighs, giving in sooner than I thought he would. _**"I know, Rox, I'm sorry. Well, are you okay?"**_

_**"Ahh . . . well, sort of. Yah see, I kinda over did it and--"**_

_**"Gah! Roxas!"**_

_**"I know! I'm sorry okay? I'm fine other than my fever."**_

_**"I doubt that."**_ he muttered.

I sighed. _**"**_**Any**_**ways, I met Axel here."**_

_**"Axel? Really?! Ohh! Tell him I said hi!"**_

I open my eyes to see Axel staring at me in concern. "Dude, are you okay? I've been calling your name for the past five minutes." he tells me.

"Oh, sorry, I'm talking with my brother." He looks at me in confusion. "Empathy link. All hunter twins have it apparently. Sora says hi and he's sorry he didn't get to show you around today. I'm guessing I'm the reason behind that. Sorry."

He shakes his head. "Hey, it's cool. No need to apologize. Shit happens."

I smiled slightly and shut my eyes again. _**"He said, 'No need to apologize. Shit happens.' "**_

Sora laughed. _**"That sounds just like him. Alright then, I'm gonna call Zero and we'll be on our way soon. Just stay where you are, kay?"**_

_**"Of course." **_Not like I could go anywhere at the moment anyways. _**"Just hurry please. It's getting dark."**_

_**"I know Roxy. I'll be there before then."**_And he broke off the connection. I opened my eyes and looked over at Axel who was sitting Indian style on the ground in front of me. "He's on his way."

Axel nodded. "Alright, I'll stay with you till he gets here."

I shrugged. "You don't have to."

"I want to. Besides, I have a couple of questions for you." Axel said, facing me.

"Aright, shoot."

"Well, for one, how the hell did you make that pole float all the way across the street and hit that Heartless in the head?"

"I'm telepathic."

He nodded. "Okay, but that doesn't explain why it didn't go through him like it should have. I mean, aren't only weapons that hunters use able to work on Heartless and Nobodies? Like, aren't regular objects just supposed to pass straight through them?"

I nodded. "Yes but not when a hunter possess' it. Because we are hunters, any object we use becomes our weapon while we hold it and will work against a Heartless or Nobody. Like that pole for instance. I may not have grabbed it physically but I grabbed it with my mind which forced it to be my weapon."

He nodded. "Okay, I get it now. But jeez, does it have to be so complicated?"

I laughed lightly. "I agree. It took Sora and I forever to get it right when we learned all about this stuff." I told him.

"How old were you when you became a hunter?" he asked, leaning towards me slightly. I noticed the sun gleaming off his hair making it seem like fire. I resisted the urge to reach out and touch his hair.

"Humm . . . probably about 13. So for about 3 years now. But we've been able to see ghosts and stuff our whole lives."

He smirked and I stared at his two purple upside down tear drops on his cheeks. I pointed to them. "Are those real?"

"Tattoos? Yup. Hurt like hell too, which is quite ironic considering that's where I got it." I laughed and he smiled at me.

"How old were you when you got them?" I asked tilting my head to the side slightly.

He thought for a moment, looking up at the darkening sky. "I believe I was either 13 or 14. Don't exactly remember it well. I remember I got it though cause my older brother Reno wanted to get a tattoo and I went with him. I ended up getting one too in the end."

I hummed lightly as I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs, resting my head on top of my knees. I glanced up at the sky slightly and frowned. "It's getting dark."

He muttered and agreement.

"I hope Sora gets here soon." I muttered quietly to myself.

Axel looked over at me. "Why?"

I looked away from him. "I'm not to fond of the dark."

"Ah,"

"Hey!!!" I hear to the right of me and turn to see Sora running down the sidewalk with Zero, our dead-but-used-to-be-alive dog, floating ahead of him and heading straight for us. Zero was our dog that we have had since we were babies. He was a puppy when we got him so basically we grew up with him. He ended up dieing last year from old age and came back as our ghost dog. I'm glad he did because Sora and I would have been devastated.

I wave over at them as Axel does the same. Zero comes up to me first and I pat him on the head as he settles down in my lap. "Dude, Clouds really freaking out right now." he tells me.

I frowned. "Did you tell him I was okay?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah, but you know how he is when we are involved in anything supernatural."

I hummed in agreement and stood up, a bit shaky at first, but steady enough. I turn towards Axel. "Thanks a lot Axel. I really appreciated the company."

He shrugged. "Hey, it was the least I could do after you saved my butt from that Heartless. I may be from the Underworld but I have never fought a Heartless before."

"Well, we'll help you out then! You have any weapons?" Sora asked.

Axel nodded and summoned two red and white chakrams. "Say hello to my babies."

"Hello," I murmured.

Sora nodded. "So, you control fire?"

He nodded. "Yup. You guys control anything?"

Sora shrugged. "Not necessarily. My power is light, but I don't necessarily control it, per say. Just like Roxas's power is darkness but he cant control it."

Axel nodded. "That's interesting."

"Demyx can control water though." I told him.

Axel frowned. "Thanks for the warning. I _hate_ water. Makes me weak."

Sora laughed. "Of course! It's water! Fire and water never go well together!"

Axel smirked. "Yeah huh."

I looked up at the almost dark sky and the street lamps that were on. Anxiously I tugged on Sora's sleeve. He looked over and saw my nervous expression and turned towards Axel. "Well, we gotta go now. Get Rox here to bed so he can go to school tomorrow. We can talk about training you tomorrow kay?"

I think it's funny how when anything concerns me he can be so serious. He almost sounds like my parent at times. It's a totally change from his usual happy-go-lucky self. Anyone who only knows that part of him would probably freak out to see this serious side of him. That thought alone makes me want to laugh out loud.

He nodded. "Sure. Bye, get well Blondie."

I smiled blushing lightly. "Sure." Calling Zero over, Sora and I begin to walk back to our house. Eventually it was beginning to get darker and I latched onto Sora's hand like a life line. Luckily the street lights are still on.

"I'm really sorry I left like that Sor. I didn't mean to scare you like I did." I mumble while latched onto his arm.

He smiles. "I already told you it's okay. I understand why you did it. Now _Cloud_ on the other hand, well, you'll just have to deal with him."

I groaned as we walked up to our front door and went inside. "We're home!" Sora called.

Cloud stormed into the hallway. "Roxas!! Where the hell did you go off to this time?! Do you know how worried we were?! I cant believe you would do something so reckless like that while you're sick! Are you hurt anywhere?! Do you have a f-"

"I'm fine Cloud. I have a small fever but it'll go away with some rest. As for what I was doing, I was hunting." Cloud stopped in his tracks there and frowned.

"You were . . . hunting?" I nodded and he swallowed heavily. "Ah . . . well . . . then . . . off to bed." he muttered shooing us off to our room. In case you couldn't already tell, Cloud doesn't like to have anything to do with supernatural stuff. Whether it be ghost hunting or Namine brewing a potion in our kitchen, him and his husband, Leon, try to get involved with it as least as possible.

Sighing, I plopped down on mine and Sora's full size bed and bury my face in my pillow, groaning. Sora sits down next to me and pats my back. "Come on Roxy. Lets change into our pajamas." I mutter something ineligible and push myself up heading over to one of the two dressers in the room and pull out two pairs of rainbow striped pj pants and two baby blue tee shirts which have clouds on them. I throw one shirt and pair of pants to Sora and we both change into our matching pajamas silently.

As soon as we're both dressed we both fall into bed and snuggle under the covers near eachother. We've always shared a bed, as far as I can remember. I think it would be weird _not _to share a bed with someone actually. I think I have a problem with that. I always need somebody to snuggle up to when I sleep. Body pillows never work, I've tried. Even when I used to go over on sleepovers with Demyx or Zexion or to Riku's with Sora, I would always cuddle up to one of them before I went to sleep. And whenever Sora goes to spend the night at Riku's without me, I sleep with Namine in her bed. Yeah, I definitely have a fetish.

I reached over and flicked on my star night light as Sora turned our light out, then curl up next to Sora and we hold hands in the middle of both of us. "How are you feeling?" he asks me quietly.

I shrug. "Okay, I guess."

He puts his free hand to my forehead. "You still have a slight fever. Just try and sleep, okay?"

I nod, yawning in agreement and soon we find ourselves falling asleep.

--------------------------------

BAM!!

"What the hell are you guys still doing in bed?! Get up you lazy bums! It's almost 6:50!!" Cloud yells loudly causing Sora and I to shoot up in bed in half-awake surprise.

"Whaaaaaat?!" We say together.

"Yeah, hurry up and get your ass' out of bed! Breakfast is down stairs when your ready! Don't forget that Riku will be here at seven." Coud said closing the door behind him as he left our room. We scramble out of bed and both head for the bathroom. After doing our morning routine, we ran to the dresser. Sora pulls out a black shirt that has blue, yellow, and red paint splotches on it and hands me a plain black shirt that was a bit loose on me. He then shuts that drawer and opens one below it pulling out a fresh pair of boxers for both of us, a black pair of skinny jeans for himself, and a pair of black and white checkered skinny jeans for me.

After we slip on our clothing, Sora puts on his crown necklace (that Riku got him for their one year anniversary), his rainbow wrist band, and a red, blue, and yellow studded belt. I slip on my black and white checkered wrist band, my white ring and my black ring, and a solid red belt. We decide not to even bother with our hair, knowing it would just be a waste of time anyway, and grab our backpacks, rushing downstairs to the kitchen. We quickly grab a couple of pieces of toast and begin munching on it when Namine comes in.

"Riku's here." she informs us. Leon, who was currently sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper, looked up and wished us a good day. We told him thanks, said bye to Cloud, and rushed out the door towards Riku's van.

Now Riku's van isn't like any other van. It's a Volkswagen van. You know, a hippie van. A really old one at that. It has baby blue paint that is peeling in some spots along with random blotches of pink, green, yellow, red, and purple paint from a year ago when we got bored of the baby blue and decided to throw paint balloons at it. His van is a hand-me-down from his parents who are hippies. Once the Hybrids came out, they bought one and gave this old thing to Riku.

Sora named her Mr. Turkey Number Two.

I know. He got the gender wrong. But hey, he named her when we were 4 and it just stuck with us. And we weren't just about to go and change her gender on her.

We got in Mr.T #2, Namine with me in the middle row, Sora in the passenger seat, and Riku drove off. "How you feeling today, Roxas?" Riku asked me.

I shrugged. "Okay, just tired mostly." I tell him, yawning right after as if to prove my point. Now that I think about it, why is it that people take yawning as a sign of tiredness anyway? When people yawn, it's because they aren't getting enough oxygen! What does that have to do with sleep?

Riku nodded as we stopped in from of Demyx's house and he honked the horn. A few moments later, Demyx came scrambling out of the house, pulling on a grey and black jacket. He threw open the side door and scrambled in next to me. "Hey guys! Hey Roxy!" he pulled me into a tight hug.

"H-hey." I managed to squeak out.

He pulled away slightly and began petting my head. "I missed you soooo muuuuch Roxiiiiiiieeeee!!" he whined.

I smiled. "Aww, I missed you too Demy."

He squealed and pulled me into another hug. "Eeeee! You're just too cute!!"

I smiled, totally used to Demyx's behavior. He's done this since we met in fourth grade. Of course, I'm not the only one he does it too. He does it to Sora too, just not as much since he got together with Riku cause he's a bit . . . what's the word? Territorial? Yeah, that fits. Riku's not like that with me, of course.

Soon we arrived at Zexion's house and he came out right as we pulled up, as usual. Being a vampire, he can hear and smell quite well. Not as well as Riku though. Demyx opened the door for him and pounced on him, sending him stumbling back a bit.

"Zexy!! I missed you!" Demyx yelled, nussling his face which was hidden under his hood.

I could see a faint smile on his features. "I missed you to, Dem." he said quietly as he picked Demyx up and got into the van with us. I scooted over as Namine went to the back row of the van.

"ONWARD!!" Demyx shouted from his spot on Zexion's lap as he pointed triumphantly towards the front of the car. Riku rolled his eyes, laughing, and began driving towards school.

I turned towards Zexion. "Hey, do you know what we're doing in Chemistry today?"

He nodded. "I think we're doing a lab today. I don't remember on what though." he told me quietly.

I frowned, nodding to myself. Zexion must have seen my underlying worry, because he commented. "Don't worry about it. You already know everything you need to to do this lab, alright?"

I nodded, perking up slightly. "Thanks, Zex."

He flashed me a faint smile. "Any time, Rox."

Soon after, we arrived at the school and headed over to our usual spot in the grass. I sat down on the grass with Namine and put my head on her lap as I stared up at the clouds. I briefly saw Sora sit on the grass across from us with Riku, and Demyx and Zexion sitting down in between both of us, but in more of a "u" shape than being in our view of each other.

Sora mimicked my position, but layed his head down on Riku's lap. "Oh! Look Roxy! That one looks like a bunny!" he said cheerily as he pointed up at the sky.

I nodded. "Mmhmm, and that one next to it looks like a star."

"Oooh, yeah!" said as Demyx joined us in our cloud watching. "And there's one over there that looks like a Chocobo!!"

We all laughed giddily at that one.

Sora, then sat up and looked over at me. "Hey, Rox, you wanna come with me to go get Axel?"

I shrugged, sitting up. "Sure." We both got up and Sora hooked his arm in mine as we walked away from our friends, telling them we'd be back in a minute. We walk back to the parking lot, ignoring the stares and whispers from the students around us, and begin looking around for Axel's bright red hair.

Just then, we hear a motorcycle approaching the high school and turn to see a very nice, red motorcycle pull into an empty parking space. The driver gets off and pulls off his helmet, revealing bright red spikes and green eyes, with two purple tear drop tattoo's underneath.

Today Axel was wearing black skinny jeans (again) but they had rips on the knees and he had silver chains on both sides. He also wore a fitting, black tee-shirt that had a white, chibi-fied skull and cross bones.

I think I was drooling for a second there but quickly caught myself and pulled myself together as Axel strode over to us. "Hey,"

"Hi Axel!" Sora and I said simultaneously, Sora's much more exuberant than mine.

"Nice ride you got there." I commented, motioning over to his motorcycle.

Axel smirked. "Thanks, my dad gave it to me." I "ah"ed in response and we began to walk over to our usual spot.

"Sweet pants, by the way." Axel complimented me, making me blush lightly. What is it that he keeps doing that has this affect on me?!

"Thanks." I could tell today was going to be a long day.

---------------------

**(1) Imagine The Grudge. That's mostly what they sound like. Creepy, eh?**

**Keru: Gah! Finally had some time to get this done!! Gosh, I swear, it's like every time I would sit down to type this my mom would come in and ask me to do something. But, alas! I have finished my wonderful chapter!**

**I WANT MORE REVIEWS!!! Sometimes I really don't get why people bother taking the time to read a story and then don't comment on what they thought of it. Of course, if you **_**hated**_** my story, I certainly don't want to hear about that. **

**If you guys really want me to continue, LET ME KNOW!!! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside and also gives me super awesome powers that makes me type faster!! XD**

**And remember . . . **

**ALL FLAMES WILL BE USED TO MAKE ME HOT CHOCOLATE!!! Mmm, I'm really craving that right now.**

**Until next time, fellow readers! And don't forget to review!! No seriously. If you don't press the button, the world will end!! Quick or you'll never see the next chapter of this story!! XD**


	3. Ch3 Demyx and Roxas

**Keru: Bah, I'm bored right now so I figured I'd start on the next chapter already. Kinda sad. Don't really know why though. Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

**WARNINGS!: swearing, shounen-ai/yaoi, blah blah blah all that other good stuff.**

**DISCLAIMER!: Discussing how I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters really isn't helping my mood at the moment.**

**-----------------------**

**Ch.3 Demyx and Roxas**

**Demyx's P.O.V**

About two and a half weeks (give or take a few days) has passed since Axel got here. I think he's a great addition to our group--well, besides the fact that he keeps wanting to set things on fire. I'm afraid one of these days that I wont be able to put it out in time and it will cause someone or something to get hurt or damaged!

Also, he's a bit of a pervert. Well, only towards Roxas anyhow. It started about a week into knowing him. I think he might like Roxas. I told Zexion my theory a couple of weeks after that and he asked me what took me so long to notice.

I cant help it if I'm a bit slow! I mean, I didn't even know Zexion liked me till he came up to me in middle school one day and kissed me full on the lips! And even then I was confused!

I'm not stupid though. I'll have you know that I am very smart when it comes to other things besides other peoples love lives! People just aren't my strong point in interpreting. I'm more of an animal person.

Anyway, poor Roxy keeps getting verbally molested by Axel and is blushing like crazy almost all the time. He's practically stuttering all the time now too when Axel's around! But . . . lately, it's almost as if he _likes_ it. But, I mean, they _do _spend a lot of time together.

I don't know what exactly is going on with them, but some weird things have been going on with all the Heartless lately too. And I've been getting this weird sensation lately that's been coming from the woods by my house.

Thus, that is why I am there right now! I have decided to venture into the woods and find this weird vibe thingy!

I continued walking happily along, humming to myself as I wandered towards the strange vibe. I stopped for a moment, picking up a stray acorn and observing it briefly before I heard a tiny tussling noise near my feet. I looked down to see two tiny chipmunks.

"Well, hello there!" I greeted, waving my hand.

"Hi!" they chirped back. Yes, I can talk to animals. Not just sea creatures, but all animals. Took me a while to figure out too. For a while when I was smaller I thought I was hearing voices.

"I'm Demyx! What are your names?" I asked, bending down.

"I'm Chip!" the one on the left squeaked.

"And I'm Dale!" the other said triumphantly.

"Well, nice to meet you Chip, Dale. Is there anything I can help you with?" I asked.

"Can we have that acorn you got there?" Chip asked.

I nodded handing it over to him. "Of course!"

"Thanks!" they exclaimed at the same time.

"Hey, do you guys happen to know of a place that's sending off strange vibes?" I asked curiously.

Dale nodded vigorously. "Oh yeah! There's this area near by that way that's reeeeeeally weird!" Dale said quickly.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble, would you guys show it to me?"

"Sure! Just follow us!" They said and began scurrying off, me following behind them at a fast pace.

After weaving through many trees and stepping over bushes, the presence suddenly became a lot stronger. "It's almost as if it wants to be found." I muttered to myself.

"Whoa!" Chip squeaked suddenly. "That's really strong now! We've never been so close to this thing before! All of us animals tend to stray away from it."

I nodded. "Well, lets get rid of it then so you wont have to worry about it." I took a couple of steps forward and looked around the forest for any sign of anything different.

Suddenly, the ground beneath me shakes and gives away, and I fall. "Gah!" About a second after, I hit the ground with an indignant grunt. "What the hell?" I look up to see that I fell in some sort of hole in the ground. It was about 10 feet high. I cursed, standing up as I rubbed my sore butt.

How come these things always happen to me?! I sigh and look around me. It almost looks like some sort of cave.

"Hey! You okay down there?" Dale calls from above.

"I'm fine! Can you go get some help for me though? I don't think I can get out of here by myself." I yell up through the hole.

"Sure! We'll be right back!" I heard them run off.

Suddenly, I spot something gleaming from the corner of my eye. I turn, but don't see anything. Suspicious, I walk towards where I saw the gleam. I noticed the vibe that I got earlier was getting stronger and stronger the more farther I got into the cave.

"Eeek!" And then I tripped.

Groaning, I lifted my head up to see what I tripped on. It was a clear crystal of some kind, with some type of ancient writing on it, and was shaped like a circle with a hole in the middle. I knew right away that this is the thing I was looking for that was sending off the strange vibes.

I sat myself on the ground in front of it, Indian style, and picked it up. "It looks like a doughnut. I'm gonna take it home with me so I can show Sora tomorrow!" I cheered, getting up from the ground and skipping back to the hole in the ground I fell through.

Peeking over the edge, I see Riku standing there, shirtless. "Oh! Hey Riku! Watcha doin' here?" I asked waving.

"I was in the forest, going for a run when Chip and Dale came and told me you were stuck." Riku said, trying to hold in his laughter.

"Yeah! I fell into this hole while I was looking for this!" I tell him holding up the doughnut thingy.

Riku frowns slightly at the object in my hand. "What is that, Demyx?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. But it looks cool!"

Riku sighed. "Alright then, I'm going to go get a rope. I'll be back." I nodded and he left.

I looked down at the crystal doughnut again and held it up to the light, streaming through the hole. Sunlight seeped through the crystal, reflecting strips of rainbow all over the cave. "Whoa."

I stared at the crystal, turning and twisting it around and watching the colors dance around the room.

"Hey!" Riku called as he threw down the rope, hitting me on the head.

"Ow!" I whined, rubbing the sore spot on my head.

"Sorry, Dem. Grab onto the rope and I'll pull you up, kay?" Riku called down.

"Okey dokey!" I yell grabbing onto the rope after putting the crystal doughnut into my pocket. "Ready!"

Riku calls back an affirmative and begins lifting me up. As soon as I can reach the surface, I climb out.

I hug my savior. "Thanks Riku!!"

He rolls his eyes, patting my back. "Yeah, yeah. Just don't make a habit of falling into holes, okay?"

I laughed, nodding. "Oh! Look," I pull out the doughnut crystal and show him it. He takes it with interest.

"Wow, Demyx. It looks like you found something ancient." He said turning it around and observing it from all angles. He hands it back to me. "You should show this to Zexion."

I nod. "I will. I wont see him till school tomorrow though cause he's feeding this weekend." Zexion may be a vampire, but he doesn't like blood. So once a month, during the weekend, he takes these special pills that provide him with blood. The bad part is that it knocks him out for 48 hours. I don't know why though.

"Alright then. Just bring it with you tomorrow." Riku said.

"I was going to anyway." I tell him. "I wanna show Sora the crystal doughnut!" I giggled.

Riku sweat-dropped. "Right. Well, I'm gonna go. I'll see you tomorrow, kay?"

I nodded. "Alright, bye Riku!"

* * *

**Third Person**

Zexion looked at the crystal in interest. "Where did you say you found this Demyx?" he asked.

Demyx rocked back on his heels with his hands behind his back. "In the foooooorest."

"Where in the forest?"

"In a hoooooooole."

"In a hol-how the hell did you find it in a hole?" Zexion said exasperated.

"I fell in it." Demyx said simply.

Zexion sighed. "Of course." He turned to look at Demyx. "Do you realize that is from another world?"

"Wow, really?!" Demyx asked in surprise.

"Yeah. By the looks of it, it came from ancient Halloween Town. Why it's _here,_I have no idea." Zexion said turning the crystal around.

"Do you think you can translate it?" Demyx asked.

Zexion nodded. "Yeah, but it will take some time. Maybe a day or two."

Demyx smiled, glomping Zexion. "Thanks Zexy! You're the best!!"

Zexion smiled. "I know." he said, causing Demyx to giggle.

Roxas and Sora walked up with Axel, the twins chatting about some manga book they both read.

"Hey! Check this out Sora! It's a crystal doughnut!!" Demyx said as he grabbed the crystal from Zexion and ran over to Sora.

Only he tripped. And the crystal flew out of his hands and broke into about thirteen peices on the ground.

They all stared at it, mouths gaping. A heavy aura surrounded them suddenly and they all felt as if something bad was about to happen.

"Demyx," Roxas started. "What was that?"

"Umm . . . an ancient crystal doughnut that I found." Demyx said, still stunned at the broken crystal on the ground.

Zexion sighed. "It's a good thing I have a good memory. You guys pick up the pieces okay?" Zexion stood. "I'm going to the library."

They all nodded. "Bye."

Just then, Riku walked up to the four boys still staring in shock at the many pieces of crystal on the ground. "Hey guys! What's . . . up?" He stopped, looking over to were they were all staring. "Uh oh, that cant be good."

Roxas, finally snapping out of it, rolled his eyes. "When is it ever _not_a bad thing when Demyx does something?"

"Hey!"

Sora knelt down next to the broken crystal and began to pick up the pieces. "I wonder what it said on it."

"Zexion's researching it. He thinks it's from Halloween Town." Demyx informed them.

"Probably would have been easier for him to do that if he had the actual artifact." Axel murmured.

"I know! I'm sorry! I cant help that I'm clumsy!" Demyx protested.

Roxas and Sora smiled. "We know. We love and forgive you anyway."

Demyx cheered. "Yay!"

"But still, the fact that we broke an ancient artifact could be really bad. Especially if it's from Halloween Town." Riku said as he began helping pick up the crystal peices with Roxas, Demyx, and Axel.

"I really hope nothing bad happens." Roxas murmured, picking up another peice of crystal and cutting his hand on it. "Ow," he hissed, dropping the crystal and clutching his hand.

"Oh! Be careful Roxy." Axel said coming over there and looking at Roxas's hand.

"I'm okay." Roxas said. "It's just a cut."

"You're bleeding though." Axel said frowning. He began lifting Roxas's finger that he cut towards his mouth and he licked it. Roxas blushed profusely.

"A-a-axel!! Wh-what did you do that for?!" Roxas asked, snatching his hand back and holding it to his chest.

"I thought it would help." Axel said innocently.

Roxas buried his face in his hand's. "Ugh, Axel." he groaned as Sora, Demyx, and Riku all laughed.

"Aww! How cuuuuuute!!" Sora cooed at Roxas. Roxas replied with a hard glare which caused Sora to giggle.

Riku pulled Sora into his lap, making him squeal. "Come on, Sora. Stop harassing your brother. I think he has enough of that from Axel." Axel smirked.

Roxas glared at them. "You all suck."

"We suck? Do we suck _hard, _Roxas?" Axel asked, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Ugh! Stop twisting my words!" Roxas yelled smacking Axel, making him cringe away with an indignant, "Hey!"

Sora giggled, covering his mouth with his hand. "Ooooh Roxy!"

"Gah!!" Roxas stood up and stomped away.

"Noooo! Roooxy!!" Axel moaned running after him.

Demyx, Sora, and Riku busted up laughing.

"Oh god!" Demyx gasped between laughing. "That's just too funny!"

"When the hell are they gonna realize they both like each other and get together?" Sora wondered.

"I have no idea, but hopefully soon. I think One month of them unintentionally flirting with each other is enough for me." Namine said as she walked up to the group of boys.

"Agreed." The three boys said simultaniously, making them begin laughing again.

--------------

**Roxas's P.O.V.**

"Roxas! Wait up!" Axel called after me. I continued to ignore him as I stomped down the hallway over to my locker. I felt a hand on my shoulder and was forcibly spun around. _"What?"_

Axel's eyes were filled with concern and worry which instantly made me feel bad for snapping at him. "Look, I'm sorry, alright? It was just a joke."

My anger flared again. "I know! It's _always_ just a joke!!" What the hell am I saying? What am I even talking about? Why am I angry? What did he do wrong?

Axel looked just as confused as I was. "What are you talking about, Roxas?"

With those words said, my head began to pound painfully along with my heart. I clutched my head as the migraine began to form. "I'm so confused."

Axel frowned, stepping towards me which made my migrane more profound. "About what? Are you okay?" he asked when I swayed slightly and squeezed my eyes shut. The closer he gets, the worse my head hurts!

"No, no, I just--I need to get away from you." I blurt out, not at all thinking about what I was saying.

Axel takes a step back, looking like I just slapped him. Realizing what I just said, "No--no that's not what I--"

Axel's face goes blank, a void of all emotions. "No, it's cool. I get it." He turns and walks away. "See you, Roxas."

I feel my legs go weak beneath me and lean against the lockers so I don't collapse. I look around quickly, seeing the hallways completely empty. Right, nobody likes to be at school early.

I begin panicking and called to Sora.

**"Whaaaaaat?"** he whines.

**"I need you. Now."**

**"Why? What's wrong?!"**Sora asked, beginning to panic.

**"I--I don't know. I can barley stand and I'm so confused, Sora! I don't know!"**

**"Alright, calm down, okay? I'll be there soon--wait. Where are you?"  
**

**"By our lockers."** I told him as I slid to the ground and curled my legs up to my chest, shivering.

**"I'll be there in a second."**Sora told me and cut off the connection.

I don't know what is wrong with me! It's like I can't look Axel in the eye any more without blushing like crazy or getting this weird fluttery feeling in my stomach.

I think I'm getting sick.

Oh. My. God.

I gasped, just realizing what was wrong with me.

My sickness is _Axel._

Sora ran up, right then. "Hey, hey, what's wrong?" he asked, kneeling in front of me and pulling me into his arms.

"Can we go somewhere else?" I whisper, noticing students were starting to arrive.

Sora nods, helping me up, as we walk over to a secluded area which happens to be behind the football bleachers. "Now, tell me, what's wrong?"

"I--I just don't know what to do, Sora." I muttered, clutching onto his shirt as he lowered us onto the cold cement, propping me up against a pole. "I'm scared."

"What are you talking about, Roxy?" Sora asks me, patting my hair. "Why are you scared?"

I open my mouth to tell him, but nothing would come out. My voice wont let me say it! I can't say it!

"What is it?" Sora asks, again.

**"I like him."**

Sora was silent for a moment. "Ohhh . . . oh, Roxy. It's okay. It's okay to like somebody."

"No!" I protested. "No! I _can't_ like him! I'm bad! I'm a bad person, remember?!" I yell, sobbing now. It's my fault! It's all my fault that happened!!

Sora looked at me with stern eyes. "Don't say that, Roxas! Don't you _ever_ say that! You are a _great_ person! What happened to our parents wasn't your fault!!" he told me, wiping away the tears that were running down my face. "It's okay to like him. It's alright."

I shook my head. "You don't even know who I'm talking about!!"

Sora nodded, smiling weakly. I knew it was hard for him to see me like this, but I can't help it."Yeah, you're talking about Axel, aren't you?" My head snapped up to stare at him, surprised. Sora's smiled, knowingly, and I nodded shyly. "See?"

I frowned, sniffing. "No b-because I-I was so _mean _to him! I said such mean things to him! He probably hates me!"

Sora shook his head. "No, He could never hate you." he told me, smiling. "He already likes you too much."

I looked up at him. "Really?" I asked quietly.

Sora nodded. "I think all you need to do is go find him and apologize. Then go from there." he shrugged. "You know how you feel about him now, so it wont be as hard and confusing, ne?"

I smiled weakly, nodding, as I stood with Sora. "I saw him walking towards the art room, okay?"

I smiled, more confidently now. "Thanks Sora. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Sora looked at me seriously. "Burn and die."

I laughed. "Probably." Sora pulled me into a hug before I ran off towards the art room. I ran threw ideas of how to apologize for what I said while I ran to the building. I stopped to catch my breath in front of the classroom as soon as I got there.

Of course, just then, Axel walks out of the classroom, a frown on his face. As soon as he sees me, surprise fills his eyes.

"Axel-"

"What are you doing here?" he snapped, angry, making me flinch.

"I-I," I stuttered as i looked down at my feet.

"I thought you wanted to get away from me." Axel sneered.

My head snapped up. "No! No-no I-I just I . . . I needed to clear my head and think about things! I- . . . I didn't mean--"

Axel relaxed slightly. "Really?"

I nodded vigorously. "Yeah! I-I just needed to be alone for a while to sort out some things. I'm _really_ sorry, Axel!"

Axel smiled. "Good. I'm happy you weren't just trying to get rid of me." he said as he ruffled my hair, making me blush again! Damn it!

I sighed, anyway, releaved. "Thank you."

Axel looked at me, confused. "What for?"

"For forgiving me, of course." I tell him simply.

Axel smiles, pulling me into a hug, making my face heat up like an oven. "Of course I was going to forgive you, Roxy. You're my best friend."

I shyly slid my arms around his skinny waist as I rest my head on his chest. "You're my best friends too, Axel." I murmured sadly. I just wish we could be more.

* * *

**Keru: I know it's moving a bit fast, guys, but there's A LOT that's going to happen in this story still and I really don't want this story to be 40 plus chapters. Also, don't freak out. Roxas and Axel wont be getting together soon. Sorry. I have plenty of funny situations and fluffy moments planned before then. XD**

**So sorry if you don't like how fast this story is going, but that's the way it's kinda gotta be.**

**Anyway! Please review! I really don't feel motivated when I only get like 3 or 4 reviews. It makes me feel like nobody likes this story! Let me know what you think! I really like to hear from you guys! It only takes like half a minute to leave a review! It's for a good cause!**

**Every time you press that button right under here, Roxas and Axel will have a fluffy moment. So, CLICK IT!!! Or they DIEEEEE!!! Maybe.**


	4. Ch4 Roxas

**Keru: Hello. Yes, I realize it's been, like, over 5 months since I've updated and I'm sorry! I was super busy and my computers Internet stopped working-I literally could go on and on but I don't think you really care about that and that you'd rather me get on to the story so without further or do, here's chapter 4!**

**WARNINGS: swearing, shounen-ai, all the other stuff that's been mentioned in previous chapters.**

**DISCLAIMER: I think if I owned Kingdom Hearts, you would know by now, yeah?**

**

* * *

Ch.4 Roxas**

Sora and I were out on patrol with Demyx, the day after the crystal broke. So far, that dark looming feeling that's been hanging over us hasn't dispersed in any way since. Zexion has been looking long and hard over the past day and still hasn't found anything to give them a lead on what was on the crystal doughnut.

So far nothing terrible has happened to us—well besides the whole slush incident yesterday—oh, and the bathroom thing . . . but we definitely don't need to get into those.

Definitely not.

Anyway, right now we're downtown hunting near the park. There are a lot of kids around this time and they are really easy targets for the heartless and nobodies so we tend to chill around here till they come.

Demyx has summoned his sitar and is currently playing it, trying to lure some of the heartless here sooner though cause we're supposed to go over to Zex's house later tonight. Sora's sitting next to me humming along to Demyx's tune randomly while I'm watching some of the kids play on the jungle gym.

"Roxy," Sora whines, getting my attention. "Why can't _we_ go play on the jungle gym? I'm bored!"

I look over at him rolling my eyes. "We're supposed to be staying on guard Sora." Sora pouts at me and when I'm unaffected he hits Demyx's shoulder. "Help me win him over!" and they both look at me with their pouts on full force.

I, of course, helped invent The Pout, so I am immune. I smile cheerily and with a happy tone, reply, "No."

Sora huffs and crosses his arms as Demyx shrugged and went back to playing his sitar. I smile in victory and lean down to pick up a stick on the ground when suddenly we hear a scream further into the park. Our heads all snap over to see a little girl being grabbed by what looks like a heartless.

"Come on!" I yell as we all get up and run over.

Sora turns to Demyx and yells, "Now!" Signaling for him to play a tune that stops time everywhere within a 1 mile radius and prevents anyone from getting into the area.

"Let me go you meanie!" shouts the little girl, still trying to free herself.

Sora and I summon our keyblades and Demyx plays a water spell on his sitar making the heartless immobile as we run up and strike, our keyblades slicing though him with ease.

The heartless hisses as he disappears into a white light. _"I just wanted to live."_

Sora and I smile sadly and say, "You will now. Just not here."

The little girl turns to us with a look of awe. "Woooooooow, thank you misters!"

Demyx smiles as he comes up behind us. "You're very welcome. Would you like to hear a song?"

The little girl nods enthusiastically and Demyx begins a melody that wipes her memory, and then he releases the other spells as Sora and I put our keyblades away.

We turned, walking away, "Come on, Zex's is expecting us."

* * *

We walked in to see Riku and Zexion huddled in front of the computer, Namine off to the side, drawing as usual. "I just don't understand it. It makes no sense."

"What doesn't make sense, Zexy?" Demyx asked, bouncing into the room and plopping down on the couch as Sora walked into the kitchen.

"These translations! They're all the same symbols but they make no sense."

I frowned, sitting down calmly next to Demyx. "Maybe it's a code inside a code."

Zexion's head snapped over to me, like I just discovered the cure for HIV. "Yes! That makes perfect sense, Rox! Now, if I could just figure out what it's trying to say." Zexion mumbled to himself as he began typing speedily on his laptop.

Sora walked out of the kitchen then, two sea salt ice creams in hand and Axel trailing behind him. A smile spread across my face and I got up walking over to the duo.

"Roxy!" Axel cheered thinking I was coming over to him, when in actuality it was for the ice cream.

I raised my eyebrow over at him as I grabbed the ice cream from Sora and licked it. Axel pouted. "Oh, I see how you are, Roxas. The ice cream comes before me now?"

I smiled at Axel. "The ice cream _always_ came before you, Ax."

Axel huffed as Sora laughed. "Don't feel bad, Axel. Sometimes I think that Roxas thinks the ice cream is more important than his _own _life." Sora giggled. "He'd probably jump after it if dropped over a bridge."

I pouted. That was _so_ not true . . . well, maybe if it was a tiny bridge. "I would not."

Sora and Axel laughed.

Riku chose this time to speak up. "Um, guys? You might want to come see this." We all quickly huddled around Zexion and Riku, looking at the translation Zexion was able to find.

"It's a warning?" Demyx said.

"Yeah . . . and it's a good thing we found out too because Roxas and Demyx are screwed." Zexion said.

"What? Why? How?"

"The warning basically says that if broken, the person responsible, Demyx, will be cursed with bad luck until properly fixed by a special crystal fuser." Zexion explained.

I frowned, confused. "Well how am I screwed then? I didn't even show up till right before it broke."

Zexion sighed. "You, Roxas, bonded yourself to it by blood when you pricked your finger on it."

My eyes widened. "Oh. Shit."

"Hah, yeah. So you are bonded to it until it is returned to it's rightful home, all the way on an island in Destiny Islands. And the cave it's supposed to be in is unknown." Riku said.

"That's, like, really far!" Demyx stated.

"No shit, Demyx." I said making him pout.

"So, does it say where this special crystal fuser guy is?" Sora asked.

"In Halloween Town, of course."

I groaned. "That's even farther than Destiny Islands!"

"Yeah, so we'll have to overpass Destiny Islands to get to Halloween Town and then on our way back will stop there to drop that dreading thing off." Zexion said.

Demyx squealed. "Yay! Road trip!"

I rolled my eyes. He should totally not be as excited about this as he is. Especially because it's him who's cursed. Well, along with me. "Hey, uh, does it say how long until we start to become cursed?"

Riku nodded. "Twenty-four hours after the incident. So, tomorrow morning."

I whimpered. I have a speech tomorrow!

"It's okay, Roxy." Sora consoled. "I mean, who knows? It might not even be that bad!"

Uh huh, right.

**

* * *

-3rd person P.O.V.-**

"What the hell are you two doing in bed still? I told you guys to get up a half an hour ago!" Cloud yelled, Riku standing behind him, smirking.

The twins were both still in bed, all snuggled up next to each other in their neon green and pink pajamas.

"GET UP!"

"EEP!" Sora and Roxas both jumped up, startled, and toppled over the side of the bed, Sora landing on top of Roxas. "Ow," Simultaneous groans came from near the floor.

"You guys do realize it's ten after seven, right?" Riku's voiced out in an amused tone.

Sora and Roxas's heads shot up in surprise. "RIKU? SHIT!" And they scrambled up throwing whatever they could find on. After about three minutes of scrambling around the room and getting the right clothes on the right parts, they stood huffing in front of Mr. Turkey Number 2. Zexion and Namine were already in the car.

"Glad to see you two so eager to join us." Zexion commented, a smirk in place.

Sora pouted as Roxas glared. "Hello to you too, Zexion." They said, both in a pouty voice causing Zexion to snicker.

Riku started up the engine, heading to Demyx's house. "I came by earlier to pick him up but he seemed to be in the same situation that you two were in."

As soon as they got to Demyx's house, Riku honked the horn 3 times. Fifteen seconds later, Demyx came scrambling out of his house looking just as bad as Roxas and Sora.

"I swear! It's like that curse thingy started an hour early!" Demyx moaned as he sat down tiredly next to the twins.

"We know what you mean." Roxas groaned.

"Hey, if it is that curse thingy, why is it affecting me too?" Sora asked.

Zexion shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe because since you and Roxas are twins you have the same blood make-up and it bounded you both to the crystal."

Sora sighed. "Look what you got me into, Rox!"

"Sorry! You act like I wanted this too!" Roxas defended.

Sora and Roxas both huffed and turned away from each other.

"Oh come on you two. Don't start fighting now, it'll only make the curse worse." Riku chided as they pulled into the school parking lot and pulled up right next to Axel's bike.

Axel smirked as they all got out of the car. "Whoa, did I miss when the tornado came through?" he mocked, referring to Demyx and the twins.

In their rush, the twins both only managed to get on a pair of sweat pants and a tee shirt, Roxas's was black, Sora's was blue. Both of their hair was all scraggly and messed up.

Demyx on the other hand was in a pair of loose fitting jeans that were sagging slightly from lack of a belt and had on his telletubby nightshirt from him forgetting to change it. His hair was undone, leaving it to frame his face cutely.

Roxas and Sora pouted while Demyx rushed over to look at his reflection in Mr. T #2's windows. "Don't diss. That damn curse started early and we couldn't sleep well last night." Roxas informed them.

Axel chuckled, reaching forward and ruffling Roxas's hair. "Chill, I was just messing with yah."

"Brighten up guys, today's our last day of school before we go on spring break for two weeks." Riku said. "And tomorrow we can head on our '_road trip_' as Demyx so kindly put it, and get rid of that damn curse."

Everyone nodded enthusiastically. "Right! I mean, really! What could possibly go wrong?" Demyx asked cheerily.

* * *

Oh Demyx had no idea. The day was a _disaster_.

Demyx seemed to have even less coordination than normal and was stumbling all over the place, tripping over everything and _nothing_. He also managed to somehow have his spinning wheel in ceramics get out of control and clay ended up on everything and everyone in the room. Roxas managed to trip over a chord during his speech in English and sent his teachers laptop computer crashing to the floor and then smashed it to pieces because he then _fell_ on top of it. Roxas now cursed marble floors, for if it had been carpet it probably wouldn't have been as bad. And poor, poor Sora ripped his pants today while _jump roping_ in P.E.

Jump roping.

The three were exhausted by the end of the day, having had enough of the mental and physical anguish of the curse.

Roxas groaned, his head falling onto the lunch table in a rough manner. "I cant take I take it any more."

Sora's pouted, snuggling up to Riku as he mourned his ripped P.E. shorts that he had had since freshman year.

Demyx pouted as he and Zexion tried to wipe all the clay smudges off Demyx's clothes. "This is _never_ gonna come out." Demyx whined.

Roxas just groaned in pain as Namine kindly took to rubbing Roxas's back, being he bruised his lower back and butt when he fell.

Axel chose that moment to walk up. "Hey guys! What's . . . up? Whoa, you guys seem like my dad just came up and told you guys you only have an hour to live or something."

Roxas looked up at Axel. "I broke my English teachers laptop during my speech today, earning myself an F."

Axel winced, "Ouch, isn't that like, twenty percent of your semester grade?"

Roxas nodded. "Yeah, and I've never failed anything in my life, let alone get lower than an A-." Namine sighed, shaking her head as she played with Roxas's hair comfortingly.

"Yeah, well Demyx practically ruined his whole art teachers room." Zexion said as he wiped some clay out of Demyx's unstyled hair.

"I ripped my pants today in P.E." Sora pouted, laying his head on Riku's shoulder.

Axel sighed, sitting down across from Roxas. "Well, just think, the day is practically over. There's only two more periods left and then we can go and get ready for our trip. Everything will get better." They all gave him a doubtful look. "Well, maybe! I mean, it's possible, yeah?"

"Don't let me get my hopes up, Axel!" Sora whined.

Axel rolled his eyes. "Sorry, sorry. Jeez, just trying to help."

Roxas sighed as he picked at his food looking warily at the unknown substance he had on his plate and had earlier taken a couple of bites out of.

Riku sighed, sitting up straighter. "Let's just try and make it through the rest of the day, okay?"

They all looked at each other in nervous anticipation as to what was to come.

* * *

**Keru: Yes, yes, I know it's not its normal long length but I figured its better than waiting another who knows how long before I'm able to get back onto a computer. Now that it's summer time where I am, I'll have a lot more free time than I would during the school year, being I'm only doing summer school till the 8th of July. So yup! Be on the look out for sooner updates in the future.**

**Hopefully this chapter is worthy enough of reviews? It would really help inspire me and get me more focused on this story! XD**

**SO REVIEW, PLEASE!**

**Love all of you guys! Peace out!**


End file.
